AoSLG crossover drabbles
by bhut
Summary: Precisely what it says on the tin. An 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' meets 'Lost Girl' crossover drabbles/story.
1. Chapter 1

**AoS/LG crossover drabbles I**

 _Disclaimer: no one of the characters are mine, but they belong to their appropriate owners._

1) Arriving

"And who are you supposed to be?" Tamsin, a member of the Toronto Police Department, (and also a Valkyrie of the Seelie Fae), asked the new arrivals in the streets, even as their hired movers, well, carried in and unpackaged their belongings, all fair and square, right in the open, but after her latest fight with Bo Tamsin felt like being difficult herself, hence – this confrontation, (quite unnecessary, BTW).

"We're the owners of this place," the man of the couple smiled slightly with fairly little humor. "I'm Grant and this is Kara. And you are?"

"I'm Tamsin," Tamsin blinked – she was still sure that the newcomers were not Fae of any sort, but now she actually had doubts. "Err; I'm one of the local police officers. I came over to introduce myself?" she finished rather lamely, in part because the couple were looking at her with impressions that suggested that she either cleaned up or get fed her police insignia, and in part because she wasn't very confrontational, not with humans, not really.

"Nice to meet you, Tamsin," the woman of the couple shook her head, smiling warmly, (though not quite). "I'm – Kara Palamas, and this is Grant Douglas. I am the new gynecologist in the local hospital; Grant Douglas is a professional translator slash interpreter. Your district doesn't need one of those, does it?"

"I'll ask," Tamsin muttered, freeing her hand from a too-enthusiastic handshake. (She had heard something about a new doctor moving into the neighborhood, but not any particular details – the Fae had their own doctors anyhow, and this one was a human one… Never mind). "Um, welcome to the neighborhood; I'm sure that we'll get along."

"The same goes for us," Grant Douglas nodded solemnly. "Oh, and BTW, you're not British?"

"Oh, Hell no!" the (formerly) Norse Valkyrie spat vigorously. "I hate those island cunts-"

"Great!" the pair said brightly. "Then we'll get along just fine. Now if you will excuse us, we need to unpack for real-"

And they were gone.

Tamsin blinked and asked no one in particular:

"WTH just happened?"

2) Worrying

The next time Tamsin ran into Grant and Kara…she actually ran into Grant first. The big man was standing nearby the hospital's entrance with a packed lunch, waiting for his partner (or his fiancé – Tamsin still was not sure what it was). He was waiting patiently, but was clearly nervous, and while Tamsin was busy with her own business, (and frankly since the two of them were human, probably, she would let other police officers deal with them if the need arose, **cough** ), she decided to be a good neighbor and approached him all the same:

"What, big day for you today?" she asked brightly, not sure as to WTF she was doing here.

"Kind of, yes," the man nodded, clearly recognizing and remembering her. "Kara's meeting with her new bosses and wants to make a good and proper impression very badly, pardon the pun. We're not strapped for cash yet, and I got a job lined up, but she really does want to work here and everything, yeah?"

"I'm sure that she'll do fine," Tamsin muttered, discreetly looking upwards for the escaped linnorm that was actually the reason why she was here – she was looking for it, to subdue and capture…or to kill the feral semi-dragon if it will not comply. The chances for the latter outcome were high…unlike Tamsin's estimates of her succeeding in one on one – the linnorms were notoriously hard to kill. The tor linnorms as the one that was out, especially so.

"Who'll do fine? Who's she?" Kara asked as she came outside. "Oh, hey honey! Officer, nice to see you again! Is it a day off or are you just happy to see us?"

"Um, nothing, is that a giant flaming dragon in the sky?" Tamsin blinked in the face of such overwhelming good cheer and fled, leaving the couple exchange looks that were more thoughtful or concerned rather than confused.

3) Bliss

Tamsin was happy – blissfully so, ( **cough** ). There was no fire in her blood, no pain or anything, just sheer happiness and warmth. Tamsin found someone who cared for her – really cared; she found a place where she could belong – truly belong; and what more a Valkyrie could ask?

Well, perhaps to fall in battle and/or get matched with an einherjar, but if Tamsin had been _that_ sort of Valkyrie to begin with, she would've never moved to Canada; here people were atypical, (from the Norse P.O.V., anyhow), and not just ordinary humans, but also Fae; and Tamsin had no intent of going back to Valhalla, Bo's little tour and/or rescue attempt of Kenzie regardless…

"Hey, Tamsin! Earth to Tamsin!" someone called out. Okay, Tamsin knew that someone – it was Dyson, **cough**. "Are you okay?"

"Mm…yes; I mean yes!" Tamsin snapped herself out of her warm stupor and looked around. "Err, was there a linnorm around, or did I just dream it up?"

"No, there was one, for almost two weeks now," Dyson gave his friend, (sort of, still), a look. "Did you get it?"

"Do I look as if I'd fought a linnorm?" Tamsin snapped, as memories began to surface through her former haze of golden bliss. "Won or lost, regardless – answer me!"

"No," Dyson snapped back, his inner wolf surfacing for a moment. "You look as if you had a sex dream in your car-"

"Well, I didn't! It was just a happy dream, not all happiness is based on sex!" Tamsin glared. "So, about the linnorm?"

"It's gone – right back to its' lair," Dyson muttered. "Whoever, or whatever, had stirred it from its' slumber is gone now."

"Good," Tamsin looked away first. Some unwanted but confusing memories of fighting the giant fiery beast lingered in her mind all the same.

4) Meanwhile…

Bobbi Morse looked away from her latest online research and looked at Skye, or Daisy, as the younger woman would rather be called. "Can I help you?" she asked a trifle curtly before catching herself. "Sorry, you just caught me at a bad moment-"

"Which is what I kind of want to talk to you about," Daisy confessed. "Ever feel like you've been missing something? Like you lost something and you don't know what or where, but that you do? Because I think that you do, as do the FitzSimmons and the others."

"Lance doesn't," Bobbi muttered crossly.

"Lance is – distracted. By you," Daisy would not be swayed.

"Yes, well, it takes two to tango-"

"Yes, which is why I am asking you _without_ him around," Daisy pointed out. "Just – we're worried about you; you aren't exactly forgiven for your part in the entire mess with agent Gonzales, but still, you are one of us-"

"Thank you, and yes, I've been feeling under the weather, some," Bobbi confessed. "What about you? You and the new guy-"

"I don't want to talk to you about Lincoln," Daisy muttered. "Lance already did that-"

Bobbi groaned and decisively got onto her feet. "Come on, then," she told the other woman. "Let's have yet another confrontation with that idiotic man of mine."

Daisy groaned.

5) P.O.V.

"The way I see it," one of the Koenig siblings was telling the other, "is that our brother is dead, and we don't even know why or how he died."

"Amen!" the second echoed. "We have tried to uncover the truth by following the crumbs and all we got was a base in Canada stripped and destroyed by a U.N. military unit that is now defunct and assimilated by the U.S. government – a government that isn't friendly with S.H.I.E.L.D. right now, BTW – and Maria Hill being all shifty and unreliable and avoiding. Neither end of the road is promising, brother!"

"You said it!" the first sibling nodded. "Coulson and May would blame it on Hydra, but the way I see it, and you see it? It looks more as if he had fallen victim to one of our department's own SNAFUs. This probably isn't as bad as if it was Hydra's doing, but-"

"It is still bad," the second nodded. "We need to figure out where it went wrong, when and how and then adjust our strategy accordingly!"

The twins clinked their bottles of beer and exchanged looks of triumph – they had achieved resolution!

6) Intermission

The forgotten portal between the two dimensions (and two countries, and etc.) pulsed in the now-abandoned vault D, its mystical (or occult energies) shielding it from any natives of _this_ dimension; they couldn't see it directly or via machinery, nor could they sense it anyhow, in any other way – only those with the right type of blood could, and they were few and far between in here.

The portal was forgotten, but it continued to pulse and shake and twitch with the eldritch energies that powered it – the portal could run forever, in fact, given its current conditions & circumstances, it probably would…

"Fury?" Maria Hill muttered into her comm.-link as she observed it quietly and made some calculations of her own. "We might have a complication, here."

7) Artemis

…Tamsin's week was going back to worse, once more, and it was all the linnorm's fault, again, albeit indirectly, this time. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, (also known as Diana), was in the city and she was not happy to hear that the linnorm had been dealt with already – sort of.

"What do you mean, it has gone back to slumber?" she shouted, looking at Dyson (and Tamsin, but primarily at Dyson, let us be fair), as if it was his, (okay, _theirs_ ), personal fault.

"That's what we mean," the werewolf muttered at his superior. (Technically, Artemis was a full-ranked goddess, but the relationship between the Fae and various gods was more convoluted than the gods liked to admit – and now was so _not_ the time to remind Artemis of this). "Yes, some of its' effects continue to linger, but the linnorm itself has gone back to rest. There's no reason for you to get involved, and nothing for you to get involved in!"

Artemis' glare intensified – the goddess of the hunt was never fond of werewolves anyhow, and Dyson's respectful but firm attitude was not helping the lycanthropes' case any. Tamsin closed her eyes – the goddess was about to explode, when-

"Tamsin? We mean – officer Tamsin? Hi! Or are you on duty?" a familiar voice sounded. (Well, one of them did, anyhow.) Tamsin looked in that direction, and sure enough, Kara Palamas, as well as Grant Douglas, were cheerfully waving in her direction.

"No, I'm not!" Tamsin replied just as cheerfully, aware that while Artemis didn't usually smite mortals as her father Zeus did, she still could, most likely, and Tamsin would rather not have those particular mortals smitten, (and in a bad way, too). "A former member of our police district was in town, and we were playing catch-up, but Dyson can handle this just fine by himself! Let us go somewhere! Were you looking for a night on the town?!"

"No, we were just walking our new dog," Grant raised one eyebrow, (suggesting that he was calling out Tamsin on her bullshit, here), and pointing to the canine in question. The latter said "Arf!" and smelled Tamsin's trousers in an enquiring way.

"How nice!" Tamsin replied cheerfully, while subtly looking up at the sky – fortunately, it was just early summer evening, the sun would not be down for about another hour or so, and the dog would not be able to smell Dyson's werewolf nature. "Does it have a name?"

"We're just calling it Dog so far," Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't be afraid of him!"

"Who's afraid? I'm not afraid!" Tamsin replied…perhaps a tad too loud and shrilly for a quiet early summer evening. She heard chuckles from behind and turned red – her humiliation was complete.

8) Quitting while you're ahead

"So, Tamsin," Dyson told the Valkyrie sometime later, after Artemis, mollified, (to a point, if not completely), returned to her hotel to plan…whatever it was that she was planning to do, which wasn't something that either of the Fae wanted to know. "Who are your new friends?"

"I told you about them," Tamsin pinched her nose as the two of them stood on the balcony of Dyson's apartment, observing the cloud crawling onto the sky and cover it all with its leaden-grey color. "Kara Palamas is a new doctor in our neighborhood; Grant Douglas, who might or might not be her husband, is an interpreter, translator…and a homeopath, apparently. I'm not sure about the last one, and neither is Grant Douglas, but he's legally clean, as is Kara Palamas-"

"Tamsin. They are humans-"

"So's _Dr._ Laurel and Evony these days," Tamsin glared. "You don't raise too many issues with _them_." She looked away and observed a large red-tailed hawk fly over the roofs of the evening cityscape.

"Yes, but, Evony used to be the Morrigan on one hand, and Laurel actually worked for us on the other," Dyson did not back down. "Yes, I know that it isn't as clear-cut as that, but still, Laurel in particular ended up working with us and for us, while they, well, don't."

"Exactly," Tamsin shrugged. "Don't see the problem if I just come over and say hi every once in a while, regularly or not. You have other friends in the force that are human themselves, yes?"

"With 'the force' being the key word here," Dyson continued to press his point under the darkening sky. "Aside from me sounding like a Star Force – I mean, a Star _Wars_ character, my point is that they both can be helpful for our people and are mentally pre-equipped, more or less, to handle the truth. Your friends are neither. Getting involved with them can end up with them being dragged into our world, something they neither are prepared for nor seek to. Is it fair to them?"

Tamsin flipped him the bird and walked off.

"So, what are you fighting about this time?" Bo asked quietly, (as she had walked onto her friends while they were arguing).

"Nothing," Dyson shook his head. "Just – police things."

9) Hitting the (rock) bottom

"So, let me see if I've missed anything," Daisy sarcastically muttered to no one in particular, but especially Lincoln. "Simmons got eaten by an alien rock and we've no idea as to how to bust her out or how to help Fitz."

"Check," the other InHuman solemnly nodded.

"Our fellow InHumans are being snapped-up by ATCU, which just might be more of good ol' Hydra, albeit in a different clothing; the fact that DC is dating their leader just makes it worse."

"Also check."

"The Koenigs have gone rogue – the whole clan of them – due to the fact that Coulson is busy with the Mrs., May is busy, just busy, and-"

"Daisy? May called; there's some problem with Andrew Garner; she needs help!" Bobbi babbled as she and Lance joined the other couple.

Lincoln and Daisy just blinked. " _May_ needs _help_?" Daisy carefully asked the other woman. "You sure that this isn't a prank?"

There was a pause as outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and heavy rain began to fall. "Yes, there is a possibility that Lance and I have misunderstood something, but still," Bobbi said firmly. "Let's check it out, shall we?"

Reluctantly, the InHuman agents agreed.

10) I'm gonna cast a spell on you?

Melina May had many, many days better than this one, and this, amazingly, included the Bahrain incident, thank you very much. Andrew had revealed himself to be Lash, the monstrous InHuman who had plagued S.H.I.E.L.D. (and ATCU, okay) for the last few weeks and he was still in love with her.

Okay, the last bit was not so bad, or it would not have been, if Andrew had admitted that he needed help and would have accepted it – from Lincoln and Daisy primarily, but still – but no. Rather, he had kidnapped and was carrying her – um. Where was he carrying her?

"Where are you carrying me?" Melinda decided to pause in her struggles – she seemed to be incapable of overpowering Andrew at this moment in time anyhow, his new InHuman strength and other abilities had clearly given him an edge over May…for now.

"Back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ," Andrew replied easily enough.

"…" Melinda carefully picked her words, even moreso than how she usually did, (because this was how she spoke, but anyways):

"Andrew. You have refused S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help, and decided to be an idiot instead. So now, either you've changed your mind – still in a very idiotic manner, but we can salvage this, or not – in which case you're still an idiot…"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, but it doesn't matter now; soon you too will see the light and it will broaden your mind, believe me!" Andrew said brightly. "Now hush, we're almost at the vault D, all we now have to do is to avoid some pesky Koenigs…"

Melinda blinked. On one hand, the mention of vault D stirred some forgotten memories; on the other, 'pesky Koenigs' sounded disturbing on their own… And so, thus distracted, May missed yet another opportunity to resist…

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Lost Girl crossover drabbles**

 _Disclaimer: see the first chapter._

11) Teasing

…Lash stood before the portal, the portal that none of the agents had ever noticed before, (including the Koenigs, most of whom were worse for wear at the moment, BTW), looking massive and huge, solid and dark, black rather than green, but clearly completely insane regardless. The fact that he had May bound next to him did not help the situation either.

"Lash! Andrew! Whatever your name is! Stop this madness and surrender!" Daisy snapped, trying to hide her awareness of the fact that even if she and Lincoln teamed up with Joey, they still might not be able to stop the other InHuman. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You want Melinda and I?" the other InHuman in question laughed, and in a bad manner. "Then come and get me!"

"Why?" Lincoln called out, even as he tried in vain to figure a better vantage point from which to attack Lash. "Why not fight us here and now?"

"I got bored and tired while dealing with the Koenigs," Lash shrugged, "and am looking for a new scenery. One of the saving graces of these fighting games is the changing scenery, you know?"

"…You know, I feel that we should be even more insulted and irritated than the obvious, for some reason," one of the still-surviving Koenigs muttered to another one.

"You mean the fact that you couldn't detect the portal until I pointed it out to you isn't enough?" Lash smirked, showing-off his fangs.

"…Yes," the Koenig who spoke looked away in shame. "Somehow we don't think that it is."

"…You're just stupidly insane," Lash finally made his decision. "Have nice lives – I'm leaving. With Melinda."

"You know that she won't ever love you-" Daisy tried to reason with Lash for one last time. "Not after this-"

"Oh, it isn't about love anymore," Lash replied dismissively, grabbed May and jumped through the portal.

"…Wow, Dr. Garner is really an asshole," Lance finally spoke. "What do we do now? Rush in blindly or-"

Lincoln walked over to the portal and looked into it, and through it. "I don't think that rushing in would be such a _bad_ idea," he spoke once he got back out. "The other side? It looks a lot like New England, or maybe Canada…"

"But isn't Canada a sovereign nation from the United States?" one of the surviving Koenigs muttered. Lance just kicked him, and with the rest of his people, he went into the portal to take a look of what was waiting on the other side for real.

…When Leo Fitz arrived with news that he just might have found a new way to rescue Simmons, they were all gone.

12) Déjà vu

The weather…actually could not decide where it wanted to go, even though the northern summer was in the full swing now. The sun was shining even as thunder was rumbling in the distance; the wind was quite cool while the weather itself in general was hot and sweaty.

"I'm thinking," Kara told Grant as the pair looked over the various flowers in a flower store, "that Dyson is jealous of Tamsin, pure and simple, hence why he's such a jerk towards her."

"I have to disagree," Grant replied, apologetically. "I don't want to take sides, and I'm advising you against doing that too, but I've met Bo, just as you have, and whatever it is that Dyson has with her? He doesn't have it with Tamsin, sorry."

"Meh, don't – we should feel sorry for Tamsin instead," Kara muttered. "Been there, done that, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Grant looked outside. "Kara, can we go? I am _not_ enjoying this – it reminds me too much of the time when Coulson and the rest of his people appeared in Mexico and things _almost_ fell apart. Remember? Lately, I have been feeling a similar vibe and everything-"

"Nonsense, it's just nerves," Kara spoke brightly – perhaps too brightly. "Things have been smooth so far – why should they go wrong now –"

"Um, excuse me?" Bobbi Morse walked into the store, looking professional rather than lost, (though this might not have been true on the inside). "We're looking for a friend of ours…" she produced a photo of May.

There was a pause during which the trio just stared at each other in shock and then Kara turned around, hugged Grant, and began to sob:

"And we were _so_ close!"

"…Barbara," Grant gave the other woman a very hostile look. "We're having a very bad case of déjà vu here, and so it really is the _only_ reason why we don't crumple up _you_ and your photo and throw you out. …Also, WTF has happened to May?"

13) Persistence

"Barbara, please! Go away! We're done!" Grant muttered as he took Kara home, (where their pet was waiting for a change), and Bobbi was still following them, at a safe distance or otherwise. "Well, you and Kara are done, and you and I – we haven't even started. I thought once about having you apologize to Kara, but after Simmons tried to kill me with a splinter bomb? I decided that things just went down the wrong turn for some reason and offered Kara to call it quits before anyone got hurt. She accepted, so here we are…and now here you are…why?"

"Because May's husband was actually this very dangerous InHuman called Lash, who ran around killing other InHumans," Bobbi muttered, coming closer, but not too close. Fortunately, after the recent heavy rain there were few people on the streets, and it was evening, which mattered too, so no one could really overhear them, which was a good thing, because Canada wasn't keyed to handle InHumans yet, (and neither was the rest of the world, but still)…

"We cornered him, but he escaped here, to this world," she continued. "I don't know how it compares to ours-"

"Morse? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this was a low-level portal, one that travels only through space – they had been designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Fury's time, and were discontinued after some incident that was beyond our classification at that time," Grant sighed. "This is _our_ tech, not _alien_ or whatever one. Therefore, no extra damage control should apply. We're in Canada, BTW."

"Oh," Bobbi actually sounded disappointed that they had not crossed any particular realities, just the fabric of space. (She also suspected that normally the FitzSimmons would top this sort of creation while hardly trying, but these days the FitzSimmons situation was not particularly normal – oops. They messed up).

"Um, so why would Lash come here, again?" Kara finally decided to join the conversation – Bobbi's persistence had paid off, it seemed.

"We have no idea!" Bobbi confessed. "I mean, he's an idiot, yes – he kidnapped May while the two of them were already in a relationship-"

"May is in love with Coulson, so maybe Lash, or whatever his name was, decided to do something different and new?" Grant muttered. "Oh, Hell no-"

"Hell no what?" Daisy muttered, as she approached them. "Bobbi, Lance and Lincoln actually got into a squabble over a credit card-"

"Daisy, we're actually in Canada, and your ex isn't happy to see any of us," Bobbi sighed. "What about the credit card? It isn't actually one of mine, is it?"

"My ex? What are you talking about…?" Daisy caught the sight of Grant and Kara, neither of whom seemed happy to see her, and groaned. "Oh, Hell no! Bobbi, what _is_ this place?"

"Canada."

14) Alternatives?

Tamsin was not enjoying her day off. Oh sure, on the surface it was a typical Toronto day – not too warm, not too nice, the local church service had woken her too early, there might be an actual tornado warning in the works, Dyson was correct and she probably would have to break up with her new friends just because-

Her cellphone rang. "Yes?" she muttered into it.

"Hey!" Kara's voice came from the receiver. "Sorry to bother you, especially since we got personal problems of our own; it's just that you're walking down the street looking gloomier than this evening, so yeah?"

Tamsin blinked and looked upwards. The sky was a mess of cloud cover and clear sky, which, coupled with the sunset elements, (i.e. the color of the clear sky) did create a rather Middle-Earth effect – not that she would ever admit it to anyone else; the Fae had some mixed views regarding the Professor's masterpiece creation, so there was that-

"How did you know that I was 'gloomy'?" she muttered into her phone. One of ear-splitting whistles of Grant's was her answer. She looked across the street – and there they were, sitting with several other people…and none of them looked happy, Grant and Kara included…

Making some sort of a split decision Tamsin walked across the street and sat next to them. (The fact that there was no real traffic at this time helped, for otherwise the Valkyrie might've ended up in a hospital instead – the Fae were just as vulnerable to badly driven car as the humans were…or the InHumans).

"So, what am I missing?" she asked instead.

"Those are some people that we knew," Kara said, her usual good cheer gone once more. "They are looking for a friend of theirs. Did you see her around?" she produced a photo of an Asian woman, slightly older than her, looking in a scowling manner, even on a photo.

"No," Tamsin shook her head. "No one like this has appeared in the news or the police forecast or anything like this. Got more to add?"

"If you were a homicidally crazy troll that on occasion could turn into a regular human, where would you go?" Grant asked, thoughtfully.

Tamsin blinked. "This sounds oddly specific. Um, troll? If he was new in town, he would go to Evonne's, not everybody still knows that she is not the Morrigan anymore… Wait. You people are human; you are not supposed to know about this. Can you forget the last part?"

"Is this Evonne human?" Grant asked quietly.

"Well, yes, but-" Tamsin did some mental imagery as to what would happen if Evonne would do some of her old attitude to a potentially homicidal and crazy troll and didn't like it. "I got to go!" she hurriedly got up.

"Please. Daisy and her team can handle Lash. Tell us where to go too," Grant continued to speak in the same quiet tone of voice, and surprisingly, Tamsin complied.

15) Impatience

Melinda May was not an impatient woman. Not really. Quite the opposite, in truth, so the fact that she _was_ actually _getting_ impatient showed just how bad things were getting – in her opinion. Sadly, her opinion was not asked for by anyone; actually, there really was not 'anyone' around, at least not at the moment.

To be honest, Melinda had to admit that as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. messes went, this one was getting to the embarrassingly surreal end of that spectrum; first, there was the bizarre altercation of her soon-to-be-officially-ex-husband with the Koenigs, then there was the not-quite-portal thing, and now-

Well, after the strange trip through a portal of some sort, (and Melinda swore that she remembered Maria Hill talk about this sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. invention some time in the past before the Bus and everything, hm), they ended up in a city that looked, well, ordinary, kind of almost New English, but not quite; Melinda was certain that she even knew it, at least theoretically, but she didn't have time to ponder, as Andrew/Lash had acquired a car through means that she would rather not know about, and then took her for a ride here, wherever here was, other than a fairly ordinary-looking posh mansion…

As a matter of fact, Melinda May was of two minds, here and now. On one hand, common sense decreed that she should escape and figure out where she was all by herself. Odds were, she was actually still on the same planet _and_ in the same dimension, because the most extraordinary thing here so far was Lash/Andrew, and she could handle him. Probably. So, on the other-

"So. You're the woman, hah?" a voice startled Melinda from her thoughts; she looked around – she was still tied down and gagged, though she did begin to work on the former, BTW – and saw a woman. A completely ordinary woman, rather good-looking, dark-haired, possibly too fond of the color red in her clothing…a completely civilian woman, an arrogant and obnoxious one too. "Nice to meet you. I'm Evonne, and I'm an associate of your husband's."

Melinda glared. She was still gagged, so she could only hope that her glare would be identified as pissed off, annoyed _and_ unimpressed, something that was admittedly tricky given that she was still bound.

"Yeah, not impressed and don't care, I see," the other woman – Evonne – shrugged. "Fair enough, it's mutual, and Garner can be a grade-a douche canoe in his own right, from what I've seen. Anyhow, it will not take long, especially for you-" she paused and face-palmed. "Right, the gag. Let us try again. Melinda – you do not mind that we have gone onto first name here – you are just like Andrew. You are Fae, an InHuman, a Sub-Terrestrial, whatever people are calling you. You have done a lot of work of being human, to the point that even the International Watchers' Council is unaware of your status – and I have seen the scars myself. They are on your back," Evonne specified. "Fair enough, though judging by what Andrew told me about your family and especially your parents, this sort of thing has been taking place in your family for generations, a tradition, which is fine, though it does open the question just how much of your participation of it was _cognizant_ and _voluntary_ …"

Melinda kept her face blank and poker, but it gotten harder.

"Anyhow," Evonne continued, "this is where I get involved – or is it got involved? Never mind. Basically, I was a Fae, and then Lauren turned me into a human? Can you imagine? Me, as a human? With just a few short decades left to live? Unacceptable! And this is where the two of you come in. Both of you are Fae, though unlike your husband, your nature was tightly bound – tradition, right? Human-Fae intermarriage and all that rot?"

Right now Melinda was actually grateful for the gag, as she really did not want to talk here about this topic – or anywhere else, really.

"And this is where _we_ come in, me and Lauren," Evonne continued brightly. "See, I don't want to be a human, whereas your husband – or perhaps your _ex-_ husband – would rather be. That is okay, but he decided to take you for a ride. That is _not_ okay, _I_ agree, but I do not like _you_ either. I do not know what kind of Fae you are, probably a hengeyokai of some sort, but I do not care. I don't like it when Fae restrict themselves for _humans'_ sake – that's why I was the _Morrigan_ all this time and not some _Ash_." She looked Melinda right in the eye and the latter understood that while this 'Morrigan' was obnoxious and arrogant, she was also ruthlessly competent and clever – and right now Melinda was at a disadvantage. Not good.

"Where was I?" Evonne became aware that she was drifting away from her topic and checked herself. "Right. I was the Morrigan and I remembered the traditions – still do, actually. In _these_ circumstances, you must always have a _choice_. Here is the thing. I am aware that I am going the _unnecessary_ extra mile here and dealing with Lauren after this will be anything _but_ amusing, but it _just_ might be _worth_ it. Therefore, here is the choice. After you are loaded into the machine – okay, after we _all_ are loaded into the machine, it'll be up to you to decide whether you will keep your inner Fae, or not. Dealing with Lauren if my plan works completely will not be amusing, but it will be worthwhile. You, and your life, on the other hand, aren't."

Something must have slipped through Melinda's façade into her eyes, because the other woman…shrugged. "Don't look at me," Evonne shrugged. "I mean, if you were using your Fae heritage to cruise through your human life – it'd be one thing. Many Fae do that, and most of them work for me… or for the other Dark Fae leaders, I suppose. However, you genuinely tried to be human even when it went against your nature…you persevered. I _cannot_ respect that – no Fae can. So I'm taking you out of the system." She paused. "Also, this unpleasant can be avoided – you really should agree _not_ to resist or to do anything stupid should you be untied. I am only concluding your destiny. You don't want to be Fae? You shall not be Fae…so instead maybe you should not be lying around but already working with my lawyers regarding your divorce from Garner? Fae or human, he's still a crazy asshole…" she trailed away. "Never mind. Americans! You want to be difficult? Continue to lie around – Lauren should be here shortly. And remember – you _do_ have a choice." She turned around and left.

Outside, the weather took a turn for the worse, again – a new thunderstorm was almost upon Toronto…

16) Storm

The rain was coming down now hard and fast, and not in a good way. The sun was gone for good now, the evening was turning into a full-time night, the sky was still overcast…not a good night for a mission, period, especially one that was not so, um, orthodox, (though not by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s standards, BTW), **cough**.

"This is ridiculous!" Tamsin huffed. "Ever since she got turned into a human, Evonne _did_ become more cooperative, sensible, and – so on! These days she wouldn't ally herself with a homicidal ogre, she's far too clever – and cowardly, for that!" she told Grant and Kara, who were flanking her, (and pointedly ignoring the others). "Also, what is going on between you and your friends?"

"Former friends," Grant said simply. "In the past, I made some bad choices, so did Kara, and so did they, and especially Morse. So that part of our lives is over, I reckon."

"And whose fault is that?" Daisy called out crossly – somehow their recent discovery of Ward and the former agent 33 did not sit well with her; come to think of it, it didn't sit well with anyone – it was one thing when one's enemies are gone for good, it's another when they have just left to live new lives in another country…and used the forgotten, (or abandoned), S.H.I.E.L.D. technology to cover their tracks for good. Somehow, it just was not the same.

"Who said that it was _anyone's_ fault? Who said that it was a 'fault', period?" Kara called-out instead. "If we'd agreed to Coulson's offer of the T.A.H.I.T.I. protocol instead of doing it our way, there would've been much difference in the outcome?"

"Hey, who said anything about it being a 'we'?" Daisy glared at the other woman. " _Ward_ was the one who was Hydra from the start – _you_ could've easily gotten your old job back if you didn't decide to throw your fate with him-"

"What makes you think that I _wanted_ my old job back?" Kara did not back down. "After everything that went down in my life for the last few months?" Now she and Daisy were glaring at each other, the initial mission – to rescue May from Andrew – clearly sidelined. "I know that you don't know it, but I'm _enjoying_ being a civilian these days."

"…" Daisy backed down – slightly. "Sorry," she finally confessed. "I guess that we just were used to referring to you as _agent_ 33 that we didn't think that you would leave it all behind instead. Apparently it was a big deal in S.H.I.E.L.D., especially in the old version, so Coulson probably didn't assume that you would want to leave it all behind just because-"

"Coulson didn't know me, and besides, he is an asshole," Kara snapped. "Where is he, anyhow? Isn't he and Melinda like that?"

"Um-"

Sadly, the rest of Daisy's reply was drowned-out by the thunderstorm…

17) Concert

 _Meanwhile…_

"…This is fun!" Coulson whispered to Rosalind Price (on their date).

"I know!" Rosalind whispered back, (they were attending a concert at this time). "This is seriously exciting!"

Coulson's cellphone vibrated, notifying him that a message was left in its' voice mail, but he ignored it. Rosalind whispering into his ear was much more exciting, anyhow.

18) Legend

"…And this," Evonne finished with a flourish, "is the legendary machine that is going to make it all possible!"

No reply was forthcoming, sadly – Lauren was not here thus far, (and even if she were, she would not have been able to reply: Evonne did not want to converse with her _yet_ ), Melinda, apparently, did not want to talk to her, and neither did Andrew Garner, though for somewhat different reasons, supposedly.

Evonne shook her head. As far as she was concerned, she did not know just _who_ had handled their Fae nature worse – Garner or his wife (or was it his _ex_ -wife?). Garner seemed to have embraced it from desperation, (and what Jiaying had been thinking when she brought him into the fold? The man was clearly desperately unstable even before everything!), whereas his wife seemed to have gone willingly into her bindings, and as Evonne had told her earlier, was considering herself to be completely human – and that was something that the former Morrigan just couldn't tolerate.

Of course, if all went down according to her plan, the 'former' part of her rank might soon be gone, again, and Evonne would be the Morrigan of the local Dark Fae once for real, and not as a fraud; in fact, she could've been that for a while now, but after listening to Garner, she decided to go an extra mile and to teach Lauren a lesson – that you do not one-up the Morrigan, no matter how brilliant you can be.

Dr. Lauren _was_ brilliant; brilliant enough for the Morrigan decide to 'cultivate' her and a relationship with her; if the Blood King and his family can screw anyone and anything without much thought of consequences, why couldn't she? (Not to mention that, as a Fae, Evonne could not impregnate anyone either – that too was important in a relationship). And so she began to do just that, until when Lauren turned around and bit the proverbial hand – in a manner worthy of any Fae, but especially a Dark one.

…Of course, the end game of Lauren's coup was remarkably shortsighted, but that was humans for you; Evonne did not mind, but began to plan her revenge, and now it was almost upon her. Lauren turned her human? Evonne will turn _her_ into Fae and let us see how she liked it! She will be overcome as humans tended to be in such circumstances, and Evonne would dispose of her accordingly and that would be the end of this, or she will not be, and Evonne will actually have a promising Dark Fae who had owned her one – and a big one. Win-win for the Morrigan all around.

…And yes, Melinda May could always throw the proverbial wrench into the works and keep her Fae heritage, but Evonne was not sure of that. She has met the type before – contrary to the end; if Evonne had told her that Melinda _couldn't_ keep her Fae heritage no matter what, Melinda would've fought to keep it for herself just on principle, but now that Melinda knew that she had options, she wouldn't. All that contrariness aside, Melinda May clearly had a good idea of who she was, and that someone was a human – and a member of some paramilitary agency or another – and not a hengeyokai of the avian kind. As such, as soon as she understood that she _did_ have the option of being fully restored to her proper Fae glory she did not go for it, which meant – as far as Evonne was concerned – that she did not want to, not really. Well, bully for her! At least Andrew 'tried' to embrace his Fae heritage; he just proved to be an idiot with it.

There was some sort of noise in the corridor. Evonne smiled in satisfaction: her current minions had delivered Dr. Lauren to her at last!..

19) Conflict

 _A brief battle later…_

"Aw, my nose! Aw, my face!" Evonne yelled as Lauren (and the others) glared at her very disapprovingly, (while Lincoln and Daisy were busy getting May out of Evonne's contraption – they have already dealt with Lash). "Lauren, I can explain everything!"

"Start talking," Lauren glared at the other woman. "You can start with why your mooks have kidnapped me in the first place?"

"A miscalculation," Evonne shrugged. "I should've just tricked you in the first place, but I guess that Andrew, or Lash, rubbed off on me in the wrong manner-"

"Is that what he did?" Tamsin sarcastically asked. "Here we were worried that the homicidal troll just might kill you instead if you approached him in the wrong way-"

"Oh, you did? Hah. Humans must be rubbing off of you," Evonne did not look the Valkyrie, (or Lauren, or even Dyson), in the eye. "I had everything under control!"

"And did this include kidnapping another human-"

"Melinda isn't just Andrew's wife, she's also Fae – just a bound one," Evonne shrugged. "She just doesn't know what she wants – to get rid of her Fae nature for good or to embrace its' full potential after all these years." She paused and added, to no one in particular: "And while I loathe her for the fact of trying to be genuinely human all these years, I have to admit that if her example of embracing came from her ex-husband, then I can understand why she is reluctant to embrace it as well. Everything matters."

"Up yours!" Melinda said gruffly as Daisy and Lincoln had finally untangled her.

"Pass," Evonne's smile had no humor in it. "I may not like Dr. Lauren here for turning me into a human, but regardless of this, she is still the better woman than you'll ever be by far, human _or_ Fae. Understand?"

There was a very particular kind of silence following her words.

"Let the grudge match begin," Grant commented to Kara in Spanish…

20) Endurance

"I will survive, I will endure," Jemma Simmons muttered as she sat in an alien wasteland. "I will survive, I swear!.."

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**AoS/LG crossover drabbles III**

 _Disclaimer: no one of the characters is mine, but they all belong to their appropriate owners._

21) Paralyzed

Jemma Simmons was huddling in a makeshift shelter, almost paralyzed from cold, hunger and exhaustion. Would that be the end of her?

22) Silence

The silence on the alien world was uncanny – all that Jemma could hear were sounds made by her, or the wind, the shifting sands of the dunes, the rocks of the cliffs – inorganic sounds. This planet was clearly habitable, yet…there was no one – no human or _humanoid_ , no animal or plant, not even a fungus or a lichen around. This was weird. This was wrong.

…And would Jemma learn as to the reason behind this wrongness before or during her death? And when her friends would rescue her, anyhow?

23) Solitude

…Of course it was always possible that Jemma would just grow insane first from loneliness. Yes, she was a proper high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she did expect something like this ever since she had been spying on Whitehall's branch of Hydra, but somehow she expected it to be different – and no theory had prepared her for experiencing this in practice. Just how was she going to handle it?

Or was she just going to die, insane or sane?

24) Reunion

"Jemma? Jemma!"

"Leo? Leo! You made it! You are here? How did you manage it? Who are your new friends? They're not Hydra?"

"No, that's Dyson and Bo. I am not sure what they are, but they are Canadian."

"…"

"Let's just go," Dyson winced. "The king of this land doesn't like the living…he doesn't like anyone, and we don't need him to launch another invasion, you know?"

"Invasion of what?" Jemma muttered as the four of them were leaving.

"Well, the world of the living in general, but Toronto specifically."

Jemma wisely decided to pause and to see as to what will happen when they got back to Earth. She was not disappointed, actually…

25) Loneliness

As Jemma and Leo sang karaoke in honor of Jemma's rescue, ('Genie in a bottle', something about a century of loneliness or more), Tamsin looked over at Mack, feeling off-balance for some reason.

"So, what's with the axe?" she muttered, keeping an eye on the others – so far, all of Mack's friends were keeping quiet with each other, except for Grant and Kara, who clearly wanted to talk to her. Go her! But before… "You're cosplaying a Viking or something?"

"No, I'm a Gord Cantrell fan!" Mack snapped, before facepalming. "I mean… that's not what I mean! Can I start again?"

Tamsin could not help it – she snorted at his antics.

…Maybe things will be even better in the future?

26) Commitment

"The FitzSimmons are going to get married!"

"…What else is new?"

27) Night

"Remind me, why did you think that staying overnight at Grant's – and Kara's – place was a good idea?" Daisy muttered to Lincoln; the other InHuman wisely said nothing.

28) Cooking

…And on the next morning, of course, Grant cooked pancakes for breakfast.

29) Alone

"I'm not sure how can we work out a compromise that is even, but we don't have to be alone," Mack told Tamsin brightly, who just grinned – very, very happily.

30) Hunger

"I don't know if we should stay for breakfast," Daisy said crossly. Her stomach chose that particular moment to grumble in hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

**AoS/LG crossover drabbles IV**

 _Disclaimer: see the previous chapters._

31) Sunset

The sun was setting. The air was clear, almost transparent, blue, just some clouds darkened the sky in the southeast. Nick Fury was listening to Maria Hill's report with such a facial expression that one may think that Phil Coulson had died – _again_ , or captain America got frozen in an iceberg _again_ , or something along those lines.

Actually, this sort of a supposition wasn't too far off the mark, you see, for-

"What do you mean, they found one of our old unaccounted portals?!" Fury glared at his former left-hand woman, (the right hand role was designated for Phil Coulson, FYI). "This can be very bad, especially if you don't know-"

"It's the one keyed to Canada, sir," Maria explained carefully.

Fury thought about it. "Isn't it located on our _Canadian_ base?" he finally made a decision. "You know, the one in the western Arctic?"

"No, apparently it is located on the Playground, which is the new HQ, and it is keyed to Toronto."

Fury continued to think. "Well, it can still lead to an international incident, so maybe we should get it back under control?"

Hill just nodded in agreement.

32) Together

"…Should we be surprised that you and Mack spent the night together?" Kara archly asked Tamsin the next morning, (while Grant was making pancakes in the kitchen, BTW). "Or not?"

"Well," Tamsin looked away. "I'm not sure if it is a serious thing or a one-night thing… Is he seeing anyone?"

Kara grew much more serious than before. "He and I were never particularly close, Tam," she told the Valkyrie, (without knowing that she was a Valkyrie, BTW). "But I do know that he was married once-"

"Oh, what went wrong?"

"I don't know the details, but I believe that he and his wife had a daughter. She was stillborn. The marriage fell apart of that…" Kara trailed away. "So, uh, try not to take advantage of him, would you? He deserves better, I reckon."

"Um," Tamsin blinked. Kara could have phrased the last bit better, but Tamsin could see where the other woman was coming from.

"…You know, aren't I supposed to receive this line, considering that Tam here is your friend, and I am probably not?" Mack asked sourly, startling both women. "And besides-"

"Oh, you'll get yours if Tamsin here gets pregnant after last night," Kara did not back down. "Did you use protection to begin with?"

There was a pause as Mack blinked and looked at his new 'friend'. "Um. I think that you said that you were on the pill?"

"I'm not sure," Tamsin twitched. "I have hit a dry spell for a long time by now, you know?"

"Simmons!" Kara yelled through the apartment. "Tamsin here could use a gynecologist. Are you game?"

Both Mack and Tamsin just facepalmed.

33) Rescue

May looked at Daisy. Daisy looked at May.

May looked some more. Daisy looked some more.

"This is awkward," Lincoln muttered, (even though he probably should not have).

Both women looked at him. "What?" he said defensively. "I mean I don't have much seniority in S.H.I.E.L.D. still, but I think that it's awkward – that despite the fact that we had rescued her, May will still probably leave the department, because reasons."

"It could've been phrased better, but he isn't wrong," May admitted.

"I know," Daisy echoed.

34) Nightmare

"This is a nightmare," Nick told the Koenig leaders. "You idiots! You don't even know what you could've done!"

"Yeah," the Koenigs slyly admitted. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"It depends…Where's Coulson?"

The Koenigs told him.

35) Sunbathing

…When Fury confronted Coulson in a spa, it was hard to tell just who was more surprised – he, Phil, or Rosalind, who was taking a 'sunbath' ( **cough** ). Regardless of that, Fury was still _not_ amused.

36) Alone vs. together

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Tamsin muttered to Mack as the others, (except for Dyson and Bo, who currently were not here, thank God), were busy discussing the two of them over breakfast. "Want to blow this joint and go somewhere else together?"

Mack opened his mouth to reply. Both Grant and Daisy gave them the evil eye. Both Mack and Tamsin just wilted – it seemed that they were not going anywhere else, alone _or_ together.

37) Mementos

"These are the mementos of my daughter – our daughter," Mack looked both miserable and uncomfortable – no mean feat given his physical properties. "Her name was supposed to be Hope."

Tamsin hugged him.

38) Adrift

"So, let me get this straight – while Phil was busy fixing his personal life at last, the rest of his people got adrift without a paddle, pardon my metaphor?" Maria stared at Nick, who would only shrug in response.

"…Can I kill anyone?" Maria finally asked a new question. "Maybe it'll make the situation better?"

"I'll think about it."

39) Wicked

"He took you to see a musical," Daisy muttered to Kara. "I really shouldn't give a fuck, but I do."

Kara looked away first.

40) Free Will

"…I've stayed in S.H.I.E.L.D. of my free will, and I've fucked-up my life because of my free will, or whatever the effing adjective is," a drunken Melinda May told Lance and Bobbi. "I hate myself a lot sometimes!"

The spouses just exchanged glances.


	5. Chapter 5

**AoS/LG crossover drabbles V**

 _Disclaimer: see the previous chapters._

41) Nightmare II

"This is a nightmare," Nick Fury muttered to Maria Hill. "Coulson is dating a potential Hydra agent – and a very high-ranking one, at that, and the rest of the team aren't doing much better." He looked away. "I might've made a mistake – a series of mistakes, even – after the battle of NYC. I only hope that we can fix them, before it is too late."

42) Promise

"We will get through this, Nick, together," Maria Hill replied. "This I promise." She looked away. "Or we will all die – but still together…"

"Worst pep talk that I've ever heard – but it's also the best that I've heard," Nick replied. "Thank you."

43) Arrangement

"I think we should come to some sort of an arrangement," Mack told Tamsin. The latter nodded and made her pitch. Mack blinked.

44) Celebration

"So, you _are_ pregnant," Simmons told the Valkyrie, (not knowing that she was a Valkyrie, BTW). "So, is it a cause for celebration or what?"

45) Missile

"Ward," Daisy looked into the washroom's mirror. "You used to be a robot, maybe even a missile of – I don't know what. Of super-spying, maybe? But now, you are not. What has happened?"

Ward, who actually heard Daisy's monologue even though he was not supposed to, did not react.

For one thing, he did not know exactly how to.

46) Importance

"S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be an organization of _some_ importance," Melinda continued her rumblings to Lance and Bobbi. "How did it end up down to us, down to _this_?"

"It's a mystery," Bobbi confessed, (after exchanging a look with Lance). "Want to hear _our_ theory?"

Melinda nodded, magnanimously. Lance, on the other hand, had an issue with 'his Bobbi' again.

47) Alone

"Do you want to be left alone?" Kara asked Grant. She was in the process of coming over to him, when she saw Grant's face and had a partial change of mind.

"Absolutely not," Grant made an inner decision of some sort already. "Kara, do you want to talk?"

48) Meditation

"You want to offer me a part-time job?" Tamsin blinked, as she looked at the FitzSimmons, (who were feeling somewhat uncomfortable themselves). "I'll have to meditate on it."

"Really?" Fitz blinked in his turn. Simmons slapped him.

49) Inducement

"…And we didn't even have to use any inducement!" the FitzSimmons told their closest (geographically speaking) co-worker – Lincoln, who actually looked somewhat confused.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D. even have inducements?" he asked them.

"Well…"

50) Everything

"Just so that you know – S.H.I.E.L.D. will be _everything_ for you, or it just won't work in the long run," Grant explained to Tamsin as he and Kara listened to their friend.

"Oh?" Tamsin grew thoughtful. "Please, go on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AoS/LG crossover drabbles VI**

 _Disclaimer: see previous chapters._

51) Faith

"…And Coulson, why you were, let alone are, so sure that the things will still work out now?" Fury asked a metaphorical Coulson.

"Because I have faith?" the real-life version of the agent replied, as he entered his office.

There was a pause as both men stared at each other, both catching the other man flat-footed.

"Want to start again?" Coulson suggested brightly.

Nick just nodded, curtly, far less happy to see the other man.

52) Legacy

"So, Phil. Let's talk about what you've done to my legacy," Nick continued after a pause.

"You're welcome to have it back, sir," Coulson sounded quite bitter himself. "This was never what I wanted, and the way you gave it to me wasn't quite right either. I did the best I could to guide S.H.I.E.L.D., and so far it has not worked – because of me, but also because of others, and there is always you, the man who was always one step beyond…" he looked away. "I messed-up, sir, but it was on your watch…"

Fury did not disagree.

53) Legacy II

"You're right," he said instead. "I did sell you more of a lemon than either of us had expected S.H.I.E.L.D. to be; it's just that you'd been the field director of the old S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson! WTF you're struggling so much with your new role now?"

"That is a good point," Coulson admitted. "It's not that I'm being difficult or reticent, it's just that I don't have as good a grip on it as I've thought; there's bad timing, bad luck, and the fact that I just may not be as good as Maria is, let alone you."

"Well," Fury looked away. "I wouldn't be so sure about _Maria_ …"

54) Legacy III

"So, where will we go from here?" Coulson did not call out on Fury's arrogance, because it _was_ justified, actually, (at least as far as the two of them were concerned). "Are you taking over?"

"Are you leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. for good?"

"No," Coulson replied after a long pause. "Not without talking to May, and Daisy, and the others. BTW, where are they?"

"Apparently, they got into an impromptu rescue mission in Canada," Fury confessed.

Coulson blinked. "Okay, I didn't see the last part coming," he confessed. "Whom exactly are they rescuing?"

"Agent May."

Coulson's frown deepened.

55) Honor

"…Remind me, why are we returning with them?" Kara muttered to Grant.

"They appealed to our sense of honor?"

Kara's frown deepened. "Most of them don't have honor," she muttered.

"Neither do we, but the surrogate that we have must do…"

"Point."

56) Gone

"Any idea where Tamsin and her friends might've gone to?" Bo asked Dyson.

"Apparently…the States," the police officer slash werewolf replied.

"Hah," Bo blinked. "Didn't see the last part coming."

57) Reflection

Agent Melinda May looked silently at her reflection.

"Just where do I go from here?" she asked herself.

Her reflection did not answer.

58) Past

"Melinda!" Coulson said brightly. "Can you guess whom I've met here and now?"

"The ghost of Christmas past?" Melinda suggested flatly.

Nick Fury was not amused.

59) Tradition

"I feel like doing something traditional," Tamsin said thoughtfully. "For the wedding?" she elaborated.

"Oh!" was the collective reply.

60) Protection

"Do I need to give you a lecture on the values of protection?" Coulson dryly asked agent Mackenzie.

The big man, wisely, said nothing.


End file.
